memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Хыплρеоν
| status = Active | yard = Utopia Planitia | laid = 2740 | launched = 2741 | comm = 2741 | decomm = | length = | beam = | diameter = | draft = | mass = | decks = | crew = | speed = | armament = | defenses = | docking = | shuttle = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb=yes |hidec=yes }} History Construction The USS Хыплρеоν was built at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars from see under the supervision of Admirals Janeway and Picard. The second ship of its class, the Хыплρеоν was often mistaken as the 1st due to the mysterious circumstances around the MIA status of the . While the ship was under construction the socio-political conditions of the re-stabilizing Federation caused the class to be disarmed and renamed to a heavy exploration cruiser designation. The Хыплρеоν was temporarily reactivated to full military status for the duration of a series of tests regarding the new fold-space propulsion drive, however the ship was lost for the events of 2101 and was presumed destroyed by the testing until its reappearance in 2103. It was later re-evaluated and sent out on a 3-year deterrence mission in 2105. It is currently active. 2740 After the events of the Hyperion, the Хыплρеоν was reactivated and had the retrieved chrono-deflector installed. Starfleet Advanced Design Bureau then resumed Advanced Warp Field Testing: Stage-IX on the USS Хыплρеоν and confirmed the data returned from the USS Hyperion. With this new drive in hand, the Хыплρеоν was to make one final jump using both fold-space and temporal-rift technology to see if that would reduce actual travel time experienced. Unfortunately... 2101 After its apparent demise within an interspacial vortex generated by its engines, the Хыплρеоν traveled throughout the solid-space they had discovered until. Unfortunately, their arrival had triggered seismic events throughout the entire solid-space which awoke the Wyrqux - a powerful mutation of Species 8472 which make their smaller cousins and their bio-ships look like TIE-fighters compared to Super Star Destroyers. The Хыплρеоν escapes after a short battle with major damage to the Хыплρеоν and no visible damage to the Wyrqux light-assault frigate. The Хыплρеоν manages to make it to a parallel universe's Gateway and establishes friendly trade with the local authorities after the Хыплρеоν proves its true worth in a battle with a very powerful enemy. :ref. Rift Fleet 2101 2102 Upon leaving New Horizon space via a shortly and safely traversed Slipstream tunnel, the Xbinrpeov goes hunting for the Wyrqux under the command of Michael Atreides. They meet up with a small scouting party of Wyrqux freshly transitioned from Ceros, but quickly become out gunned. The Xbinrpeov is rescued by an starship and Rift Fleet's ship and they retreat into fluidic-space. After a series of negotiations, Species 8472 grants safe passage and helps to upgrade the Xbinrpeov’s offensive and defensive capabilities in exchange for advanced nanite technology and allowing a representative to come onboard while the Xbinrpeov is within fluidic space. 2103 After their return to earth, Michael Atreides disappeared while developing the and Worldship. The Xbinrpeov’s 2nd in command Henry Schmidt takes command and they go on a deep territory scouting mission trying to find the origin of the Wyrqux. Technical Data The 400m USS Xbinrpeov uses: *Quantum Slipstream FTL drive *Lantean ZPM Sublight drive *Integrated AI entity *Homing intelli-sensors *Temporal transporters *High-density ablative hull armor *A structure of layered molecular Neutronium *Regenerative multi-adaptive/meta-phasic shields *Type-M Phaser arrays *Pulse phaser cannons *Torpedo turrets firing Transphasic Tri-cobalt Drones *Exotic Weaponry Crew Manifest ;Command *Commanding Officer: Captain Michael Atreides *Executive Officer: Commander Henry Schmidt *2nd Officer: Ambassador Kosh ;Main Officers & Deputies *Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Commander/The Doctor *Chief Engineering Officer: Lieutenant Commander Seamus Harper *Chief Operations Officer: Lieutenant Data (temporary assignment) *Chief Navigational Officer: Commander Tom Paris (temporary assignment) *Chief Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Worf (temporary assignment) X Category:Hyperion class starships Category:Federation starships